Tragedy Squad
by Cah.xx
Summary: Cloud é um recruta transferido para o Trajedy Squad, um pelotão onde são inseridos os piores soldados que já fizeram merda algum dia em suas vidas. Misturado a ralé militar, Cloud tentará sobreviver a guerra contra a Rússia e contra seus próprios amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

- Você é Cloud Strife? – perguntou Gordon, general do exército.

-Sim, senhor. – respondeu o jovem, abaixando a cabeça.

- Claro que é, garoto idiota! – disse o homem gordo e barbudo, sentando-se atrás da mesa de carvalho, que tinha um retrato de uma mulher e uma garota. Sua esposa e filha, respectivamente – Sabe por que está aqui, bastardo?

- Sim... Senhor. – disse Cloud, com a cabeça ainda baixa.

- Então vamos, me diga. – Gordon agora estava com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa, as mãos entrelaçadas na altura do nariz, observando atentamente Cloud com seus olhos miúdos atrás de seus óculos de armação redonda um pouco amassada e de lentes sujas.

- Eu explodi um T4-M quando joguei o cigarro que estava fumando sobre uma poça de gasolina vazada, que ia para o tanque de gasolina do Jipe... Mas não foi por querer, eu não vi a po...

- E ACABOU FERINDO DOIS SOLDADOS QUE ESTAVAM PROXIMOS, SEU MERDA! – berrou Gordon, agora em pé depois de um salto irritado – Sabe o que você é, seu idiota? Você é um recruta de 20 anos que acaba de ferrar teu pelotão! A merda da Rússia está fodendo a gente nessa porcaria de guerra e você fica ai, rindo, fumando e bebendo coisas clandestinas e explodindo Jipes Militares! Eu deveria te expulsar do exército, mas essa porra de país está com falta de soldados... Nós deveríamos sair pela rua e pegar qualquer um desses moleques que ficam trancados em casa jogando jogos de computador para defender sua terra, se isso fosse permitido.

- Isso quer dizer que eu vou continuar no exercito? – perguntou Cloud, esperançoso.

- Nem por um caralho! Você vai pra um lugar pior que o pelotão que você está! Você vai ser transferido para um pelotão que, se os russos resolverem bombardear aquela porra, iremos comemorar. Lá só tem gente filha da puta que nem você, que acabaram fazendo merda "sem querer", e complicou a vida do exército Americano. Lá você irá fazer as missões mais absurdas do mundo, com cerca de 10% de sucesso. Se vocês morrerem, iremos mandar mais gente do pelotão, e se esses morrerem, iremos mandar mais e mais, até todos vocês morrerem, seu idiota! – Gordon jogou violentamente a ficha de transferência sobre a mesa. – Assine isto, você vai para o Tragedy Squad.

Uma semana depois daquele delicioso papo, Cloud estava em um helicóptero direto para o deserto. O veículo não havia sido liberado especialmente para seu transporte; a verdade é que o deserto era caminho para o verdadeiro objetivo do piloto, um sujeito bacana chamado Cid que em geral sentia pena dos recrutas e lhes dava carona, que iria aproveitar a bela paisagem deste local para abastecer.

- Ansioso garoto? – perguntou Cid virando a cabeça para trás, para olhar Cloud e sorrir amigavelmente para o rapaz.

- Ah, mal posso esperar – Cloud respondeu em tom de ironia. Definitivamente não sabia o que esperar de um lugar cujo nome era _Tragédia._

- Esquenta não garoto, – Cid tentou tranquilizar o jovem – o último garoto que morreu no TS foi há doze anos. Se você ficar na sua, talvez o pessoal te deixe em paz.

- Ah, obrigado pela dica – Cloud acenou com o cigarro entre os dedos e deu mais uma tragada, jogando o palito de papel carbonizado pela abertura lateral do helicóptero.

O veículo aterrissou em pleno deserto. Cid deu algumas instruções sobre o abastecimento enquanto Cloud o aguardava, encostado em um carro. Cid aproximou-se do rapaz, sorridente.

- Bom, não dá pra chegar na base de helicóptero. Você será levado por aquele sujeito ali. É um amigo meu – Cid tratou de tranquilizar o rapaz. Cloud apenas concordou com a cabeça, indiferente – Bem, que tal um rango antes disso? Não se sabe quando será sua próxima refeição – e o homem riu sem jeito.

- Não tô com fome...

- Anda rapaz! Não se acanhe. É por minha conta!

Cloud o encarou medindo as opções.

- Se você paga...

Cloud devorou o prato como se fosse a primeira vez que comia em meses. Cid apenas o observava sorrindo. Cloud ainda comeu um hambúrguer, milk-shake, fritas e duas tortas. O piloto apenas o observava carinhosamente.

Terminada a refeição, o rapaz limpou a boca com a manga e encarou Cid, desconcertado:

- Por que está sendo legal comigo?

O homem o encarou pensando se respondia ou não e levantou-se. De costas respondeu:

- Porque tenho um filho de oito anos, e o imagino estando no seu lugar. Não é o que um pai deseja...

- Deve ser por isso que ninguém nesse TS tem pais, né?

- Vamos. Ainda tenho uma longa viagem pra fazer – disse, ignorando a pergunta. Cloud apanhou sua mochila e o seguiu. O tal amigo veio ao encontro do loiro. Os dois se cumprimentaram e quando Cloud virou-se para se despedir de Cid, este já estava entrando em sua _nave_. O loiro deu de ombros e entrou no carro.

Foi uma viagem longa e entediante. Não havia paisagem pra se distrair e o sol era de matar no capô da caminhonete. Cloud conferiu as horas em seu relógio de pulso que, se estava certo, marcava duas e meia da tarde. Poucos minutos depois de saber a hora, o tal amigo buzinou indicando que haviam chegado. E só podiam ter chegado mesmo: estava lá a base militar, que mais parecia uma colônia de férias. O rapaz desceu do carro e deu uma visualizada em tudo: havia pessoas pulando num tipo de lago sujo, tinha uma grande mesa com jogadores de baralho, e muitas outras coisas naturais numa colônia de férias. Não numa base militar.

Cloud foi parado por um sujeito comum, com pinta de sargento.

- Você é o novo recruta?

- É... pode ser.

- Venha comigo.

Cloud seguiu o sargento por dentro da base, até chegarem numa tenda que parecia ser a maior de todas. Muitas pessoas praticavam coisas ilegais por ali. Pelo menos foi o que o recruta pôde constar em uma veloz olhada. Parecendo já saber do que se tratava, um rapaz de cabelos negros espetados e olhos azuis levantou-se de uma mesa e aproximou-se sorrindo. Cloud irritou-se com o fato de todo mundo sorrir naquela região.

- Você deve ser Cloud Strife, o novo recruta.

O loiro fez que sim.

- Sou Zack. Zack Fair. E serei seu orientador nos primeiros dias.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Zack começou apresentando todos do grupo, ou pelo menos os mais próximos.

- Este aqui é Genesis – e apontou para um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e lisos, na altura do queixo, que estava deitando lendo um livro – Ele é especialista em armas brancas. Também é bastante inteligente: ele já leu muita coisa e tá sempre lendo; conhece vários lugares e sabe tudo sobre o mundo. Qualquer pergunta sobre cultura, pode upá com ele – Genesis apenas deu um sorriso seco e voltou a ler.

- Reno – e indicou outro rapaz ruivo, mas este tinha cabelos compridos até a cintura, presos num rabo de cavalo – Ele é um gênio com computadores e sempre elabora as rotas e os mapas.

- Ah meu caro – Reno aproximou-se abrindo os braços, metidamente, tentando mostrar um pouco de estilo. Um verdadeiro mala. – É mais do que isso. Eu entro na alma de um belo pc e posso desvendar sua mente e seus mais profundos segredos. Me torno seu amante e...

- Ele é um hacker muito foda – Zack resumiu, parecendo ofender o ruivo – Ah, e aqui está Johnny. Esse sim é chato. Reclama de tudo. Nunca está satisfeito. E é um grande folgado. Mas não sobreviveríamos sem suas trambicagens: ele é bom com negócios, tráfico, contrabando. Ótima lábia, sabe? Consegue levar todo mundo no papo. Muitas coisas que temos por aqui foram conseguidas por ele.

Johnny apenas soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, mostrando que estavam enchendo seu saco.

- Ah, e aquele ali no canto é o Vincent. O cara é um mistério. Só sabemos o nome dele porque ele não gostou de ser chamado de O Cara. Então nos disse seu nome. Mas depois disso, nunca mais escutamos sua voz. Mas putz, ele é bom mano. É bom com armas de fogo. Ele nunca errou um tiro se quer!

Cloud não tinha nenhum comentário a fazer, o que pareceu deixar Zack desapontado. Então tentou procurar mais perguntas, para parecer interessado.

- Hum. E você?

- Eu. Ah, bem. Eu sou engenheiro. Conserto, crio, projeto. Os chuveiros, as tendas, os banheiros. Eu projetei tudo.

- Legal.

XxxxXxxxX

- Anda Cloud! É sua vez! Vai logo seu grande merda!

- Estou tentando! Estou tentando...

- Nós vamos morrer aqui! E vamos culpa-lo por isso! Seu grande filho da $%#!

- Droga! Já era!

Todos os recrutas saíram de suas trincheiras desviando de tiros e granadas.

- Puta que p $%#, que merda é essa?! – Genesis gritava pulando por cima de armadilhas de urso.

- Vincent! É com você cara! – Zack deu a ordem.

Vincent parou de correr, ficando para trás, deu um mortal e algumas cambalhotas no ar e disparou vários tiros de 12 contra os inimigos, acertando alguns peitos, alguns pescoços e até narizes.

- Genesis! Suba! – Zack juntou as mãos na altura do joelho e Genesis pegou impulso para um salto em cima de um galpão velho, se pendurando em uma porta e assim fechando para que todos os demais recrutas entrassem.

De um por um todos foram entrando. Zack e Cloud deram cobertura até que o ultimo soldado entrou no galpão e assim os dois conseguiram escapar.

Já dentro a escuridão era quase que total, só por tirar pequenos feixes de luzes que entravam pelas paredes e teto. Nada se dizia, apenas se respirava. E o som de suas respirações e corações pulsantes só era acompanhado por tiros contra a porta blindada.

Dez minutos depois não se ouvia mais nada. Então Zack Fair ergueu o braço como sinal de encerramento. Todos deslizaram pelo chão, pernas bambas e bundas se chocaram contra o chão frio.

Sim. Todos se sentaram, alguns rezaram, poucos, mas a maioria procurou por algum Deus. E todos, todos mesmo, sentiram-se gratos por mais um dia vivos naquele inferno.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Mesmo não sendo sua culpa o fato de sinalizadores terem sido disparados por engano de dentro da trincheira cinco, alertando assim aos inimigos, Cloud já sabia o que esperar daquele vacilo. Decidiu abrir mão de encarar a grande porta do abrigo improvisado para virar-se e encarar seus amigos, com caras retorcidas numa expressão de puro homicídio.

- Então Strife – começou Zack de braços cruzados, e o único em pé – O que foi aquilo?

- Filha da putagem, é claro! Só pode! – Johnny reclamou por todos.

- Calma Johnny – Zack interveio – Não precisa ser assim. Cloud é novo e precisamos levar isso em consideração.

- Uma ova! Se fosse qualquer outro de nós, punição seria a consideração!

- Johnny está certo – Genesis concordou – ele errou e pôs em risco a vida de todos nós. Podíamos ter morrido. Ele merece punição.

Zack olhou para o último membro, Vincent e este apenas fechou os olhos. Zack levou isso como sendo um acordo.

- Só uma pergunta – Cloud preocupou-se – Que tipo de punição?

- Quando chegarmos à base você saberá.

XxxxXxxX

O grupo passou cerca de dois dias preso naquele lugar: bebendo, fumando, jogando baralho e ouvindo Heavy Metal. Quando o cheiro de _melhor-não-mencionar_ se alastrou, o grupo decidiu que já era seguro sair e retornar ao _lar_.

Foram poucas horas para chegarem à base. Para a maioria, glória aos céus, comida e água. Para um deles medo e punição. O quarteto relatou a missão e todos ouviram a história com sorrisos psicopáticos: cometer erros naquele lugar era algo raro, pois a punições tratavam-se de castigos ou tarefas horrendas que ninguém desejaria acarretar. Já era horrendo viver num lugar daqueles fazendo coisas daquele tipo, então o mínimo que se poderia fazer era evitar mais tortura. No entanto, ver outra pessoa passar por isso dava uma mínima sensação de alívio, no qual se podia acreditar por alguns segundos que não se está na pior das situações, ou então, que se poderia estar pior. Daí o porquê de todos se animarem com a punição do mais novo recruta.

- Zack, cara – Cloud estava apavorado – Que tipo de punição é?

Zack simplesmente agarrou o moleque pela gola da blusa e o arrastou até a parte de trás da base, um pouco afastada dos galpões, próximo aos...

- Banheiros – disse Zack – Você terá que lavar todos os banheiros.

- O que?! Eu prefiro morrer! – Cloud gritou encarando Zack, como se este fosse louco.

- E por isso queria levar todo mundo junto?! – gritou Genesis.

Os banheiros eram espécies de latrinas improvisadas sobre buracos de terra, uma fileira delas. Não havia esgoto, não havia encanamentos. Só buracos e muita... merda.

- Moleque idiota! Você está onde deveria estar: ao lado dos seus conterrâneos! Pessoal – e Johnny gritou para os telespectadores enquanto agarrava Cloud pela roupa – Vejam merda na merda! – e empurrou o rapaz em cima da fossa.

Todos deram gargalhadas.

- Chega disso! – gritou Zack – Limpar isso já é punição suficiente! Agora saiam.

Todos foram se retirando aos risos, lançando olhares de deboche ao rapaz. Zack deu uma última olhada para o garoto, suspirou e foi embora.

XxXxX

- Lugar de bosta! Porcaria!

Cloud reclamava a cada segundo. Sua primeira impressão naquele lugar tinha sido boa: uma simples base militar com jovens fumantes e alcoólatras, que jogavam baralho e nadavam em um lago sujo. Nada demais; sua vida não estava melhor no esquadrão principal. E ainda fora recebido por um rapaz pouco mais velho que parecia bem bacana.

Errado. Agora ele entendia porque tudo era tão ruim.

O álcool era vencido: quando os esquadrões principais jogavam as garrafas fora, grupos do TS se aventuravam para roubar algumas delas. A comida: a mesma coisa. Vencida, apodrecida, gosto de azedo, de defunto, de podridão. Alojamentos improvisados: tudo com material roubado, desde canos e varetas para sustentação, até lençóis e mesas de bambu e galhos.

- Preferia ter morrido naquele carro! Tudo é melhor do que estar aqui!

Estava já no último banheiro enquanto o sol de punha.

- Eles vão ver! Vou ir embora desse lugar infernal! VOCÊS VÃO VER! – e gritou para todos que já estavam descansando pelas tendas improvisadas.

Johnny cutucou Genesis.

- Cara, olha só isso! – Johnny mostrou uma dinamite, apontou para Cloud com a cabeça e piscou. Arremessou o explosivo dentro de um dos banheiros e... caboom! Foi uma explosão de sujeira.

Todos caíram na gargalhada mais uma vez.

- Agora chega! – Zack deu um basta, levantando-se – Você vai ficar sem jantar hoje, Johnny! – e o sorriso do rapaz se apagou. Genesis ainda sorriu de canto.

Zack foi até Cloud que estava parado, pintado de marrom, ombro caído e um choro preso até a última.

- Tudo bem cara – disse o moreno – Pode ir. Toma aqui, vai se limpar – Zack lhe entregou uma toalha.

Cloud pegou sem olhar para o líder e seguiu em direção a outro galpão, onde ficavam chuveiros com água muito gelada. O lago era a melhor opção para se fazer higiene pessoal. Mas água parada não era indicada para a situação de Cloud. Os chuveiros eram bons quando se queria um pouco de sossego. Eram velhos e enferrujados, como as paredes ex-brancas. Ficavam em um galpão alto e vazio, que produzia muito eco.

O sol já estava sumindo, e a lua começava a iluminar a base no meio de toda aquela floresta. Era a segunda noite de Cloud naquele lugar e tudo parecia correr numa progressão aritmética invertida: a cada dia, tudo só piorava ainda mais.

Saiu do banho e vestiu-se com uma calça cáqui limpa, regata branca e ficou descalço. Não tinha roupas extras. Tinha que alternar entre partes de cima e partes de baixo, num rodízio eterno. Seguiu de volta a tenda principal, onde os rapazes passavam o tempo jogando baralho e conversando, sob luzes de velas fracas.

- Sente-se melhor? – Zack perguntou encostado a porta, pegando Cloud de surpresa. O jovem apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Legal. Malz por hoje. Não queria que tivesse sido tão ruim.

- Tanto faz – Cloud deu de ombros.

- Se isso te consola: nossas punições foram piores – Zack disse sorrindo, sem jeito. Cloud ergueu os olhos para ele. Tem razão. Ele não tinha se tocado disso até então. Fora tão mimado que não percebera as coisas como elas são: todos naquele lugar estavam ali pelos mesmos motivos, passaram pelas mesmas coisas, talvez piores, estavam sem famílias e sem amigos. Estavam todos no mesmo barco.

Cloud então começou a sentir-se idiota por não aguentar meras brincadeiras. Tentando consertar isso de alguma forma, tentou puxar assunto.

- Então, quando você chegou aqui, não tinha nada disso?

Zack riu.

- Cara, me jogaram numa barraca 1 por 2 e disseram "Te vira" – ele ria – Fui o primeiro a chegar. Depois vieram Genesis, Johnny, Reno e então Vincent.

- E os demais recrutas?

- A mesma coisa. Mas não falamos muito com eles – Zack sentou-se em um banco e apoiou os braços nas pernas, curvando-se e observando a todos com carinho.

- Você é estranho cara – Cloud torceu a cara.

Zack riu com o comentário.

- Estranho? Estranho por quê?

- Porque... sei lá... Você parece que, meio que, gosta daqui.

Zack pareceu medir o que o loiro havia dito e sorriu.

- É, acho que sim. Você vai entender o que eu sinto logo, logo. Já, já você vai começar a gostar de estar aqui.

- Ah, sai fora! Você é maluco ou o quê?! Não tem como gostar disso.

- Se você tá no inferno, abraça o diabo.

- Prefiro fugir.

- E você acha que nós já não tentamos? Cara, não tem outro lugar. Não tem saída. Não existe céu ou inferno, só isso aqui. Logo você vai entender o que eu tô dizendo e vai gostar de entender; até lá, só aceite uma coisa: Seja bem-vindo ao Tragedy Squad.


End file.
